


Scratches

by Owl_with_a_Scowl



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_with_a_Scowl/pseuds/Owl_with_a_Scowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, kind of SSL, but not really.</p>
<p>Souji asks his roommate for help with a hard to reach injury and has to find out Hajime can be far from kind and gentle.</p>
<p>(not explicit, rated T just in case)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssbuttToTheWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/gifts).



"Ne, Hajime-kun, can you help me for a sec?" Hajime looked up from the screen of his laptop when he heard his roommate's muffled voice from the bathroom. "What is it?" He asked, slightly annoyed at the disturbance but made his way to the narrow space they called their bathroom anyway.  
Calling the room small was a generous understatement, but at least they didn't have to share it with anyone else. The lack of space resulted in Hajime almost bumping face first into Souji's bare chest (damn the tall bastard) upon opening the door.  
"Could you help me patch that up? I can't reach it." Souji asked pointing to his back. "A-Alright fine. Turn around." Hajime squeezed himself into the bathroom behind Souji and accepted the first aid kit the other was handing him. His eyes widened at the sight they were presented with. "How did that happen?" He inquired, unable to conceal his wonder. Souji's left shoulder blade was sporting four long scratches. "Don't ask."  
Hajime frowned at the bloody lines while rummaging around in the first aid kit for disinfectant. "Well, I am asking." Souji inhaled air trough his nose before speaking up. "Kaoru scratched me." - "WHAT?!" - "We got into a fight and I pushed him against the wall..." Souji stopped talking when he turned his head and met Hajime's icy glare. Too late, he noticed the other was holding a soaked cotton ball in front of him like a weapon ready to strike. His entire body flinched when the disinfectant was making contact with his broken skin. "GAH, holy shit, Hajime-kun, that burns like hell!" - "It'd better." Hajime's voice cut like a sword. The confined space made escape impossible for Souji. No matter how much he twisted his body around the cotton ball of pain was still able to reach him. "Freaking shit, stop it, why am I the one being punished?!" - "Beg." - "Wha..?" A significant amount of panic was sounding in Souji's voice. "You heard me." Hajime on the other hand spoke with a tone of ice. Souji hesitated but gave in soon enough when Hajime pressed the cotton ball to the wound even harder. "Fine...fine, I beg you, just stop already!" Souji gave a sigh of relief and slumped down to the floor. "What in the world is wrong with you?" he hissed and shot his roommate a glare over his shoulder.  
Hajime opened a sterile pack of extra huge band aids. "You are aware that this looks like something else entirely?" he hissed. Souji pouted. "How should I have known the brat would reach under my shirt and scratch me?" Hajime merely scowled instead of answering while spreading ointment on the wounds far from gently and practically slapped the band aid on top causing Souji's body to arch in pain again. Souji frowned back at him from below and clenched his jaw. In one swift movement he turned and pulled Hajime down as well, pinning him to the ground beneath himself.  
The shorter boy was staring up at him, crystal blue eyes glinting with anger. "You seriously belive I'm buying that? Get off me." Hajime growled quietly. Souji glared down at him. "This is so dumb I couldn't even make it up. Besides, you're the one who's acting weird." - "Get. off." Souji's lips curled into a predatory smile when he noticed the light tint on Hajime's cheeks. "Not happening." he purred and lowerd his head until their faces were only inces apart. "Could it be... you're jealous?" Hajime's eyes widened for a split second before he turned his head away mumbling something indistinguishable. The light tint from before had changed to a violent blush. Souji tilted his head. "Why would you even think I'd ever prefer that little shithead over you?" - "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as an omake-like thingy but ended up totally unrelated to its context.  
> My dear friend AssbuttToTheWorld talked me into sharing this, so thank them if you're entertained ;)  
> Anyway... haaaa, a Hakuouki-related ficlet where nobody is about to die. A nice change of pace for once?
> 
> (Please forgive me if you've found spelling errors.)


End file.
